Leap of Faith
by Synchronously Anonymous
Summary: With the arrival of new rookie teacher, Yamaguchi Kumiko, comes the appearance of a newcomer. The female has dealt with her share of abrasive, but none were quite on the level of Irie Shuuichirou. The teen ignores her presence easily, skips out on both classes and after school punishments, and not even the Head Teacher says anything in regards. What secrets does he hold? Dramaverse
1. Chapter One

**Title****:**

Lost and Found

**Author:**

Fucked if I Know

**Characters: **

Yankumi, Shin, Uchi, Noda, Kuma, Minami, OC, Various others

**Rating:**

Teen, for language and violence.

**Spoilers: **

Gokusen Live Action Drama Season One

**Summary: **

When Yamaguchi Kumiko took on the task of molding the class of 3-D, she was expecting to have a few rotten eggs. What she got instead was a crowd of rowdy, delinquents, with no actual direction in life. She takes on the task of shaping these teens up, showing them that in this world friends are a necessity, life's not easy, and that no one's opinions matter but those who care about you. Of course, she was not expecting to deal with the new kid. His attitude is twice as bad, and his mouth is little more than reckless. He seems to give not only her, but the entire faculty the cold shoulder, but he also manages to nip out of trouble whether involved or not. What secrets are he hiding from not only her, but all of 3-D?

**Disclaimer: **

All recognizable material (characters/concepts/etc.) belongs to the copyright holder(s) of said material. I don't make money from writing fanfiction and don't claim to own any of the copyrighted material. Violation/infringement of copyrighted works is not intended. Original characters and some of the plot are all that I own.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Nii-chan!" A high pitched voice called impatiently from somewhere in the modest, two bedroom apartment. "Hurry up, or you'll be late!"

A teen stood before the mirror situated in his room, a frown marring his features as his eyebrows furrowed contemplatively. It was difficult for him to determine whether or not this was the right decision, him going back to school. He knew though, that if he didn't graduate there was no way he could take care of him the way he wanted to. With a diploma he'd be one step closer to giving his companion everything he wanted as well as everything he needed.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." He replied softly several moments, a smile tugging at his lips as he made his way out of his bedroom.

* * *

"Fujiyama-sensei will teach English and take charge of class 3-C." Headteacher announced to the members of the faculty, motioning towards a tall young woman in her early twenties with reddish brown hair and a bright smile, charming smile.

"Ganbarimasu!" _I'll do my best._ She bowed her head, a polite smile painted on her ruby colored lips.

The group of male teachers stared at her in a daze, before they pulled themselves together and gave her a round of applause.

"And Yamaguchi-sensei will teach Math and be in charge of 3-D." Headteacher went on to explain the presence of the much shorter, and slightly less attractive woman whose hair was pulled into two low pigtails, glasses situated on the bridge of her nose.

She stepped forward, a nervous smile on her lips, and bowed. "Ganbarimasu!"

"Huh?" Iwamoto-sensei blinked, tilting his head to show his confusion as Yamaguchi-sensei straightened.

"3-D? Are you serious?" Washio-sensei gaped, looking up at Head Teacher with disbelieving eyes.

"I thought it was a joke at first, but that's what the principal decided." Headteacher told the group sternly, voice just as stern and brisk as always.

"What is he thinking?" Iwamoto-sensei murmured to himself.

"Probably not thinking at all." Oyama-sensei declared, not looking at the others. Instead, he was cooing at the cage he held in his arms, focused small rodent confined within.

"That's probably the case." Kawashima-sensei muttered just loud enough for the others to hear.

"It's like throwing a porker into lion's cage." Ando-sensei commented. He shifted nervously from foot to foot, feeling a twinge of pity for the woman. He knew how rude, loud, obnoxious, and abrasive that bunch were and he didn't think that he would be able to face them for more then once a day. The very thought was absurd.

"Porker?" Yamaguchi-sensei repeated, blinking.

"Well then, who else would like to take 3-D?" Headteacher pressed, stepping forward and eyeing all of the faculty members knowing that none would step forward. The group of adults turned to the person stood beside them, attempting to look busy. "Well the, thank you very much, everyone."

"Thank you~."The faculty members replied, each of them turning back to their own desk to gather the necessary items they needed to get them through the day and then leaving the meeting room.

"Okay, change into your jersey and sneakers." Washio-sensei told the two newcomers.

"Jersey and sneakers?" Yamaguchi-sensei repeated once more, this time hesitant to hear the answer.

"Dressed like that you won't be able to run away in the face of danger." Kawashima-sensei informed the two, noticing the confused looks they sent one another.

"Run away?" Fujiyama-sensei blinked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Why?"

* * *

"With the school's 30th anniversary approaching ..." Headteacher began, addressing the rowdy group, "our school, with its proud tradition and history has decided for the first time..."

Behind the curtain, Yamaguchi-sensei sat dressed in a red and white jersey set, white sneakers adorning her feet. Her form was slightly hunched, as opposed to Fujiyama-sensei who sat poised in her white jacket and dress set. "Why didn't you change your clothes?" She questioned, eyebrows furrowing.

"I could never get into such tacky clothes." Was the woman's haughty reply.

"Well then, I will now introduce the new teachers." Head Teacher voice continued, arms folded behind his back. "This is Fujiyama-sensei."

Said woman stood from her seated position, and made her way to the stage. She smirked, noting the way several pairs of eyes trailed longingly after her form. There were even a few students with wide eyes and gaping mouths. "I'm Fujiyama Shizuka. Twenty-five years old. Incidentally, I'm single."

"Shizuka-chan~!" One of the boys in the crowd chimed giddily.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." _Pleased to meet you._

The boys applauded, most of them happy to have a teacher as attractive as Fujiyama-sensei.

"I keep a strict classroom. Be prepared!"

"That makes me feel better." Yamaguchi-sensei muttered to herself, noting how enthusiastic the students sounded after having met Fujiyama-sensei.

"Next, Yamaguchi-sensei." Head Teacher murmured into the microphone.

"All right." The pigtailed woman said to herself as she stood up and made her way towards the stage.

Instantly the cheers died down, and the dreamy smiles slipped off of the teens faces as they watched the tracksuit clad women situate herself at the microphone.

"Everyone!" She began, her voice strong and unwavering. "You are my first students and are important to me. This precious meeting..."

"Who the heck are you?" A student from the crowd called out, interrupting her speech.

"Go away!"

"Go away?" Yamaguchi-sensei recounted slowly.

"She's a dork."

"And she's flat-chested."

Feeling a bit self-conscious Yamaguchi-sensei looked down at chest. She cleared her throat resolutely, continuing on with the speech she had prepared in hopes for this moment."So this precious meeting..."

"Go home!"

"Go home...?" Yamaguchi-sensei echoed, eyebrows furrowing.

"Go home! Go home! Go home!" The students began chanting, clapping their hands along with the words.

"Why?" Yamaguchi-sensei breathed, noticing that the chants grew louder and more pronounced as the minutes ticked by.

The gymnasium door opened and immediately all eyes focused on the figure that stood basked in the bright light of the outside world.

A young man stood, rubbing his neck for a moment before he stretched his arms above his head and yawning loudly. His hair was messy, and flipped back slightly to reveal the partial dyed, blonde underside. His eyes were droopy, looking as though he could fall asleep at any given moment.

After a few moments of silence he began to move. As he made his way through the crowd all the students parted, giving him enough room to pass by them without having to shove anyone out of his way. With no delays he made his way to his group of friends that stood at the very edge of the crowd. His friends greeted him with slight enthusiasm.

"Who is that?" Yamaguchi-sensei murmured to herself, as she observed the way everyone had regarded the teen with respect and slight fear. The two made eye contact for a brief moment, before the boy looked away uninterested.

"And last, but not least may I introduce our new transfer student, Irie Shuuichirou." Headteacher announced, moving Yamaguchi-sensei out of the way none too gently with a slight flourish. Where there should have been another figure there was nothing but an empty space. The Headteacher gave a twitch at that. He turned back to the students with a tight smile, "One moment."

Then he was gone, disappearing behind the ornate curtains with a huff, his loud footsteps echoing throughout the auditorium. The students shifted restlessly from foot to foot, ready to get the day started or in some cases slack off. He returned only a few moment's later dragging a scowling, lanky figured teen with him.

The teen had a head full of bright red colored locks layered atop his head messily. His bangs lay across his forehead, sloping downwards and falling into his right eye and Yamaguchi-sensei couldn't help but notice the way the bright coloring made the teen's skin tone seem pallid in comparison to the group situated before the stage. The jacket of his uniform was open, revealing a crisp white button-up shirt that clung to his torso, and he wore a pair of patent uniform pants that seemed as if they a size too small, though somehow they still managed to hang off of his slim hips and reveal the band of his Joe Boxer underwear.

"Don't touch me!" The teen sneered, ripping his arm out of the Headteacher's vice like grip. His hazel orbs were bright with some unknown emotion as he spoke to the older male impetuously, "I can walk on my own, I'm not some paraplegic."

Headteacher hissed at the audacity of the teen, before turning to address the other students spread out before him. "He too will be joining 3-D. Kare o yoku atsukatte kudasai." _Please treat him well._

* * *

Yamaguchi-sensei made her way towards the basement level where she had been told she would be able to locate her homeroom class, her steps were slightly hesitant after how the teens had reacted to her presence in the gymnasium.

When she reached the door, she turned away from it for a brief moment to whisper words of encouragement to herself, "Fight-oh! Go!"

"The hell are you doin'?" A male voice asked gruffly, startling the female.

The woman turned, her brown orbs alighting upon the figure of the bright locked teen. "Ah, Irie-kun! I was just...preparing myself. This is my first, real class and I'm just a bit nervous."

"Tch. I didn't ask for your life story." The boy scoffed, brushing past her and moving towards the door. He slid the door open with a flourish, resulting in a loud bang that silenced the class for a brief moment. He stood at the front of the classroom and addressed the rowdy group. "I hate hearing things get repeated, but I'm almost certain that no one was paying that old geezer any attention." This comment garnered him a bit of laughter, sparse as it was. " The name's Irie Shuuichirou, Irie-san to you." He stated, voice monotone. "Don't get in my way, and I won't get in yours." There was the sound of footsteps, and the woman took it to mean that the redhead had taken his seat.

Yamaguchi-sensei fumed silently after the boy. She wasn't at all used to this kind of treatment. First from the teens in the auditorium, and then the newcomer who seemed to be in a permanent kind of funk. Just what was she getting herself into by accepting this position?

By the time Yamaguchi-sensei entered the room, Shuuichirou had already managed to acquire a seat the back of the room, a little off from the group of four surrounding a sleeping teen. She steadied herself, taking a deep breath and approached the podium.

Once again the classroom had come to a halt, all eyes focused on the second newcomer. She cleared her throat and then began in an almost hesitant voice, "Eto..." _Um. _"I would like to re-introduce myself." She began, slightly hesitant. In response, the class went back to the conversations they had previously abandoned, seeming to lose interest in the woman as quick as lightning. "Minna ga shizuka ni shite"." _Everyone be quiet._

The class continued on, ignoring her.

"Now, now, be quiet, please." She sighed, before deciding that raising her voice was probably the best course of action. "Be quiet!"

"You be quiet!" Kumai Teruo, a big boy -in both stature and weight-, retorted as he made his way to the front. He stopped in front the podium the female was situated behind. His hair shaved low and dyed a bright blonde resulted in him looking like one of those typical delinquents. "We're having an important conversation here."

"Important conversation?" She repeated, not believing a word from the teen's mouth.

Kumai grabbed her shirt, yanking her forward so that the two were eye to eye. "None of your business! Keep being nosy and I'll mess you up!"

"Yeah! Kuma!" The group closest to Shuuichirou cheered noisily, rousing the napping teen from his slumber..

"Beat her up!*" Uchi chanted.

"Beat her up! " Minami Youichi joined in, banging his drum sticks on the desk. His hair was a light brown, reddish in tint and reaching just above his shoulders in layers and flipping upwards at the ends.

"Beat her up! " Noda Takeshi also joined in, clapping his hands. His hair was also brown, darker in color than Minami's and cut short, it sat messily atop his head. The rest of the class joined in as well, causing the level of noise to rise.

"Got it?" Kuma asked haughtily, pushing the bespectacled woman away. "Don't boss us around." He told the woman, slamming an open palm on the surface of the podium.

The previously sleeping teen eyed the scene with disinterest, yawned, and then rested his head on his folded arms once more. He was back to basking in his dream world in mere moments, snoring softly.

The rest of the class cheered, proud that Kuma had defied the teacher easily.

Instead of backing down, Yamaguchi-sensei squared her shoulders and began again. "Eto...once again, I'm introducing myself. My name is..." Then she turned towards the board, picked up a piece of chalk and began to spell her name out in Kanji. "Yamaguchi." She paused as a paper airplane hit the board, right next to her face. "Yamaguchi Kumiko." She ignored the feeling of paper balls hitting her back. "Twenty-three years old. Incidentally..." She went on, not noticing that Kumai had picked up a baseball and was preparing to throw it at her.

Apparently the dozing teen hadn't really been sleeping. He sat up, curious about the snickers that dance around in his ears, and eyed the scene with semi-wide eyes.

"...this won't end well at all." Shuuichirou muttered to himself, garnering a brief amount of attention from the teen sat beside him.

The ball sliced through the air easily, everyone watching with bated breath, waiting for impact.

No-one could process what happened next. One minute the ball was centimeters from slamming into the back of the females head and the next it was grasped tightly in her hand. The teens gaped at the image before their eyes with wide eyes.

"Oh, no." She murmured, turning to address the class. Her brown orbs flitted towards the sphere grasped in her hands to the students sat before her. "Isn't this a baseball? Who threw it? It's dangerous." She rambled, trying to persuade them into thinking that she'd gotten lucky with catching the ball.

"That was just coincidence." Uchi grumbled, tilting his head back to look at Kuma, who was reseating himself.

"You're slow." Minami murmured, turning on the desk to face his companions.

"Should've notice sooner. Idiot." Noda stated, causing the group to laugh.

Shuuichirou cupped his chin, his narrowed hazel orbs took in the teachers form as though he were analyzing every bit of information about her.

The teen, who just so happened to be the closest to Shuuichirou had his gaze riveted on the female as well, curious about her ability and not in the least bit fooled by her act. His name was Sawada Shin, the 'leader' of 3-D.

Yamaguchi turned back towards the board, finishing up her introduction. "Yamaguchi Kumiko. Twenty-three. Single. Nice to meet you." She drew a heart around the information, then she turned towards the class again only to discover that everyone was gone. "They're gone..."

* * *

_**A/N:**_So here is the new and revised version of 'Words Left Unspoken'. For some reason I wasn't really happy with the character and where it was going. This story is a bit different in regards to the new kid's personality. He's cold, I know, kind of assholish. I felt that this would be a better fit to where I want this to end. It makes more sense to me with this guy, and I feel it's not as forced as with Ryuuiji as much as I loved the guy.

As you can see I changed a few things. I got the idea from Rynn, author of _**'Counting the Differences',**_that it'd be much simpler to have the definition for the Japanese vocabulary/words in English right next to them and it actually works. So thanks for that.

I do plan on actually responding to all reviews in the story at the bottom, if only because I feel that it would be better for me to do so.

Favorite.

Review.

Follow.


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:**

Lost and Found

**Author:**

Fucked if I Know

**Characters:**

Yankumi, Shin, Uchi, Noda, Kuma, Minami, OC, Various others

**Rating:**

Teen, for language and violence.

**Spoilers:**

Gokusen Live Action Drama Season One

**Summary:**

When Yamaguchi Kumiko took on the task of molding the class of 3-D, she was expecting to have a few rotten eggs. What she got instead was a crowd of rowdy, delinquents, with no actual direction in life. She takes on the task of shaping these teens up, showing them that in this world friends are a necessity, life's not easy, and that no one's opinions matter but those who care about you. Of course, she was not expecting to deal with the new kid. His attitude is twice as bad, and his mouth is little more than reckless. He seems to give not only her, but the entire faculty the cold shoulder, but he also manages to nip out of trouble whether involved or not. What secrets are he hiding from not only her, but all of 3-D?

**Disclaimer:**

All recognizable material (characters/concepts/etc.) belongs to the copyright holder(s) of said material. I don't make money from writing fanfiction and don't claim to own any of the copyrighted material. Violation/infringement of copyrighted works is not intended. Original characters and some of the plot are all that I own.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"That woman, what was her name? The new teacher." Kuma questioned, chewing noisily

"You mean Yamaguchi Kumiko? With the glasses?" Minami piped up from beside the larger teen.

"I don't think she'll come back anymore." Kuma went on to say, remembering the look on her face when she had realized that a ball had been thrown at her head.

"Yeah, Kuma really scared the crap out of her." Uchi commented with a shake of his head.

"One hundred yen on her not coming back." Minami goaded the group with a sly grin.

"Three hundred yen for me, then." Noda said, upping the stakes a bit, though his eyes were focused completely on the laptop situated on his lap. His eyes widened slightly as a picture popped up on the screen. "Oh, I got it!" He exclaimed. The picture was of a woman, with a voluptuous figure clad in skimpy clothing.

"Yeah, cool! You did a good job." Minami cheered as both he and Uchi crowded around Noda to get a better look at the picture.

Kuma, who was busy eating, turned to the stairway where Shin was lounging contently. "How 'bout you, Shin?"

"I'll pass." Shin murmured, tilting his head to acknowledge his friend for only a brief moment.

Yamaguchi-sensei who had been stood under the steps, she had heard all of their comments and she couldn't help but feel a bit slighted, if not amused. She shook her head, moving forward and towards the school's front door.

"You're all idiots." The voice of Shuuichirou commented as he rounded the corner. He had heard the exchange, noticed the figure lingering and had been slightly curious as to who it was that was making assumptions. He himself had been wandering the halls of the school in hopes of finding something that could occupy his time when he had heard the voices and decided to come investigate. "She'll be back tomorrow. She's got that...kind of presence. It's already begun to bug me."

The group eyed him with trepidation, before Minami smirked. "You think so? How much you willing to bet, new guy?"

Shuuichirou frowned at the pretty boy, before shrugging. "I'll put down three hundred." He stated hands settling in his pockets as he leaned against the railing of the staircase. "Don't try to wimp out on me either, I always manage to get my money."

The other two let out a bark of laughter in response, apparently finding the comment entertaining.

"I like him." Noda stated with a decisive nod of his head, and a wide grin in the redhead's direction

"Sure, sure." Uchi nodded amiably, "You wanna hang out with us later after school, kid?" While the group as a whole was not distrusting, it was often up to the blonde to decide whether or not someone was worth the effort of getting to know. In this case, he had decided that there was something about the lanky male that he liked.

"Tch." Shuuichirou scoffed, amused that they seemed to be playing as though they hadn't remembered his name when it had been mentioned twice since this morning. "Can't. Things to do, people to see." With that he waved, making his way down the hallway leisurely, intent on finding something to occupy his focus for the time being.

* * *

"If x squared is -5, what is the value of x?" Yamaguchi-sensei murmured to herself, the very next day, voice not at all loud enough to carry over the noise of her obnoxious students. She turned to her students expectantly, after she'd finished writing the equation on the board. "Can someone solve this problem?"

The class was just as obnoxious as they had been the day before, most student were chatting amicably with the person next to them, completely ignoring the female.

"No-one?" Yamaguchi-sensei pressed, after sighing. "Hey, is anyone listening?" She went on, after getting no response. "Are you listening? Can you hear me?" After a pause her face dropped from polite to stern in an instant and she opened her mouth to bellow, "I am asking if you are listening!" The class silenced immediately and she plowed forward, "When someone is talking , you look at that person. Don't you guys know that's common courtesy?"

The entire class jolted in surprise, startled by the sudden outburst. Shin, who for once in his high school career was wide awake, eyed the woman with slight curiosity. He figured that the teen lounging beside him had a way of reading people if he was able to determine that she would in fact be back the next day, and then having that assumption proven correct with her appearance.

"What's up with this aura of hers..?" He heard the redhead mutter to himself. He turned to find the once lounging teen sat up, eyeing the female with narrowed hazel orbs.

Yamaguchi-sensei noted the looks she received, and she fumbled for the book laid out before her. "Kumai-kun." She called out after scanning the sheet,"Come forward and try this problem."

"Then say please." Was the large boy's snarky retort.

"Huh?"

"When you ask someone to do something, you say please." Uchi told the woman, using her own words against her. "Don't you know that's common courtesy?"

"I'm not asking you, but commanding you." Yamaguchi-sensei told the boys, her voice sounding only a bit stern.

The teens stood up angrily, wondering who this teacher was to think that she had the audacity to go around commanding one of their own. Kuma himself stood, shoving a desk out of his way as he moved towards the front of the classroom. He made his way past Yamaguchi-sensei, who was smiled proudly at her success, and towards the board where he began to write.

The class began to re-seat themselves just as Kuma finished writing his response on the board. "It's done." He told the female and made his way back to his seat. On his way, he received appreciate high-fives from his classmates after they'd read what he wrote on the board.

Yamaguchi-sensei turned to the board, expecting the problem to be solved only to find that the teen had written 'Math sucks!.' "...there's an elementary spelling mistake." She murmured to herself after looking over the kanji before her eyes.

The class burst into uproarious laughter, most of the students banging their hands and whatever objects they held on their desks. Shin remained quiet, not finding the situation that amusing, though he turned with a raised eyebrow when he heard Shuuichirou heaving what sounded like a disappointed sigh at the heavy teen.

The redhead turned, feeling the leader's curious gaze on him and quirked and almost challenging brow in response. The stoic teen could only stare blankly, not bothering voice his question.

Shin stood after casting a brief glance at his wrist watch. The sound of his chair scraping across the floor caused the laughter that lined the walls of the classroom to come to an immediate halt. He ignored this, stretching his arms above his head lethargically. He glanced at the female situated in the front giving a soft scoff and then moved towards the back entrance.

"Chotto matte." _Wait._ "We're in the middle of class." Yamaguchi-sensei told the boy, after she'd turned around to see where the sound had come from.

Shin ignored her, as did the rest of the group. Each of them rose up from their slouched position, Uchi motioning for the redhead to follow them and made towards the back entrance where the exited.

"Chotto matte." She repeated. She peered down at the attendance sheet and looked back up at him, "Sawada-kun." Finally the leader came to a halt. Slowly he turned, gaze settling on the woman in an almost shrewd manner. He slipped his hand from his pocket, revealing the expensive watch that adorned his wrist and used the other hand to point out the time. At that precise moment the bell chimed, signaling the end of class.

He continued on his way, stride confident and not at all faltering. The group followed. Uchi motioning to his wrist where a watch should've been, Noda grinning goofily, Minami smirking, Kuma rubbing his stomach, and Shuuichirou scowling.

Yamaguchi-sensei stared after the group despondently, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Don't think I forgot the money you two owe me, bastards." The redhead called after the group, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "Pay up!"

* * *

As Yamaguchi-sensei made her way to the roof she could hear voices. The voices of at least three of her students.

"Thanks." The voices chorused together, sounding anything but grateful.

"Eto, five hundred yen per person..." An unfamiliar voice said, hesitantly.

"What! You mean you want money for the lunch?" From where she stood, she could see Kuma, Minami, and Uchi surrounding a boy with pinkish red hair that looked vaguely familiar. She crouched down, hoping that they wouldn't notice her until she was ready to reveal her presence.

"When those Kita High students were hassling you, who came to your rescue?" Uchi spoke, arm around his shoulder and mouth close to -Akechi Jun, she realized- his ear.

"You shouldn't take money from your benefactors. Right?" Minami scolded, coming up behind Uchi to smirk at the boy.

"It's not good to forget your duty and compassion, is it?" Noda asked haughtily, finally speaking.

"Oh yes, I remember now. Duty and compassion." The teen echoed, smiling nervously as he pulled away from Uchi's grasp.

"Yeah. That's a good boy." Minami grinned, patting the nervous teens shoulder, along with the others.

"Eto...these guys sure are capable..." Yamaguchi-sensei murmured to herself after having witnessed the scene.

"Quit harassing the poor guy, man." She heard a familiar voice order gruffly, as Shuuichirou appeared. He nudged the three delinquents out of the way , and stood before Jun as he slipped a hand into his pocket. He reached for the distressed boy hand, and held it there as he deposited what she assumed to be four, five hundred yen coins into his palm."Here, man." He patted the other on the shoulder, motioning him to the door. "Don't spend it all in one place."

The woman was surprised to see the redhead smirking, and speaking in such a manner. Whenever she or another figure of authority were in the immediate vicinity the lanky youth was always scowling, or glaring in their direction. He never spoke in any other tone but that short clipped one, yet here he was in what appeared to be a good mood.

She shook her head, that wasn't her reason for seeking the group out. She made her way p the steps a smile on her features." Hi boys." She greeted cheerfully.

"Nani?" _What?_ Was the reluctant response she received from Noda, who just brought his feet up to rest against the surface of the table as he reached out for his container of food.

"Well, the Headteacher is missing some money he was in charge of." Yamaguchi-sensei told the group, striding over to where Kuma sat.

From his sprawled position on the bench, Shin sat up listening to the woman seemongly determined words.

"Don't tell me." Shuuichirou murmured from his upright position next to Kuma. Unlike the others, he had brought his own meal, a homemade ongiri stuffed with Tenmusu. He swallowed noisily before speaking again, "He suspects one of them? It seems like 3-D always manages to draw the short end of the stick whenever trouble arises."

Yamaguchi-sensei blinked at that. After all, the teen had only met the Headteacher once, and that was at the introduction ceremony that had only occurred two days prior. She was only just coming to terms with the fact that the man seemed hell bent on establishing the group as a bunch of degenerates with no future, and here the redhead was already knowing the dynamics of the school , as well as her own classroom.

"And then..."

"Why are there sesame seeds on my rice?" She was immediately interrupted by Minami's whine.

"So...I mean..." She trailed off, not knowing how to phrase it.

"So, you suspect we did it, right?" Shin spoke up for the first time, echoing the redhead's words and bringing Yamaguchi-sensei's eyes to him. The teen was up, and walking towards her with narrowed eyes.

"Eh? No, no. I don't mean that." She denied. " She was unnerved by the knowing gaze of not only one surly teen but two. "You don't know anything, do you?" She asked, turning to address the other boys who were focused on the food they were currently eating.

"No, we don't!" Kuma stated loudly, glaring at the woman.

"Perhaps someone besides you..." She offered, voicing sounding suggestive.

"I said we didn't know!" Kuma growled, setting his food down roughly and moving forward to address the teacher at a closer range.

"Even if we knew, we wouldn't sell him out." Shin told the teacher, placing a placating hand on Kuma's shoulder to stop him from doing anything he might regret later on. He moved past the larger teen to stand before the female with defiant eyes.

The two gazed at each other for a brief moment before Yamaguchi-sensei smiled. "I see. Sorry about that." She then turned to leave, though not before confronting them about what she had witnessed. "Five hundred yen each." She held out her hand, intent on receiving the money .

Minami set down his food angrily, standing up. "What did you say?!"

Yamaguchi-sensei's face hardened slightly. "It'd be fair to add something for fetching the food. But, since he seems to owe you something we'll call it even. So, five hundred yen."

The other three stood up as well, until it was Uchi wand Minami who stood glowering down at her. "Hey! Don't mess with us." Uchi barked at her.

The female looked at her palm for a moment before her eyes hardened and her lips formed into a thin line before she looked up at the four. "Five hundred yen." She repeated, her voice turning hard.

The teens looked at her, blinking at the sudden change before digging into their pockets to pull out the amount of money demanded from them reluctantly. Uchi being the defiant young man that he was, tossed the coin so that it landed near her foot with a huff.

"Don't toss money your parents earned!" She snapped, causing the teen to flinch slightly. The other sucked in a breath, surprised by the outburst. Shin himself felt his eyes widened slightly at the passionate outburst. Shuuichirou's scowl deepened in response. Yamaguchi-sensei sighed, before she bent over to pick up the coin. "Well, at least you're willing to pay." She then turned to the others expectantly holding out her hand. "You guys, too. All right." The others scoffed, before they too followed Uchi's example, though they didn't bother to toss it like the blonde had.

After she had collected the money, she moved towards the redhead. All eyes remained focused on the woman, though none more so than the redhead himself who eyed her suspiciously. "Here you are, Irie-kun." She muttered, holding her hand out.

The teen in question eyed her shrewdly as he rose from the reclined position he had taken during the confrontation. "The hell are you doin', lady?" He sneered, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm returning the money that they owe you." She stated, hand still held out to drop the coins into his hand.

The teen heaved a sigh. He brought his hand out and when the woman deposited the coins into his palm he turned to the others. One by one he handed them back their money, before turning to address his homeroom teacher. "If I really wanted them to pay me back, I would've gotten the money back myself." He gathered his belongings, tossing the unfinished treat into the trashcan and made his way down the stairs and called out to the group, "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Sometime after school had let out she, Kawashima-sensei, and Fujiyama-sensei had ran into Sakurazakashita-sama. The very same man who had held the bus for her, who had practically cradled her in his arms on that very same bus, the man that she had been daydreaming about since their fateful meeting.

She had found out that not only was his name Shinohara Tomoya, but he was a detective as well. Their love was practically forbidden. The two woman that she had been accompanying had invited him, as well as his partner, Kashiwagi Yutaka, for drinks to thank the man for coming to their 'aid'.

She'd been able to utter a soft sentence to him, at the time as the other two had begun to demand his attention once more. She was left to wallow in her self-pity with only Detective Kashiwagi , and the liquor to keep her company.

So, here she was drowning her sorrows in liquor with only Tetsu and Minoru to keep her company. She reached for the bottle, intent on filling her glass once more. Her efforts were immediately thwarted by Minoru. "Ojou." Young lady.

The heavy set male tugged on the bottle, attempting to take it from the inebriated woman who demanded, "Come on. Give it to me!"

He succeeded only when her finger slipped from the mouth of the bottle. "It's two a.m., already. "Shall we hit the sack?"

"What?" She craned her neck to eye the two males sat beside her. "Are you saying you don't want to drink with me?"

"No. I'm sorry!"

She thrust the empty cup at him, "Here."

With a sigh Minoru poured her another cupful.

"Ojou. What's troubling you?" Tetsu questioned carefully, not wanting to witness her temper.

"Eh? Um..." She balked. She didn't want to have to go though this again, knowing immediately that they would come to the same conclusions that not only Headteacher and the rest of the faculty had come to, but she as well. "As I told you some school money has disappeared."

"Wasn't it a rugrat in your class that did it?" Tetsu inquired, leaning forward.

The woman heaved a deep sigh, letting her head fall forward, as the other two watched with baited breath. "I don't know what's going on." She finally admitted. "I had no idea that high school guys nowadays were like that. They can't listen to people. They can't even say hello. They bully the weak." She could list all the things they'd done wrong , all the things that surprised her most about the class, and even so she still couldn't find it in herself to fault them for their behavior for some odd reason. "They are unbelievably immature..."

"Kumiko." Her grandfather, Kuroda Ryuichiro, began as he slid the paper door open. "Can I have a cup?"

* * *

"Fight-oh!" Yamaguchi-sensei cheered quietly to herself the next morning. The talk she'd had with her grandfather had been enlightening to say the least. She had forgotten about Minoru, and Tetsu. Forgotten that the two of them had also at one point or another been regarded in much the same way as her current class. Delinquents, society had claimed them to be, and that had only changed when her group , the Kuroda-gumi had decided to give them a fresh start. She figured that 3-D required the same thing, a chance.

She made her way to the group that was seated along the outskirts of the baseball field. Four out of the six were munching on store bought food, while the other two sat a few feet away looking to be in a deep discussion.

"Good." Both Noda and Kuma commented with nods of their heads as they each took a bite of the food they held.

She smiled brightly at them before moving to sit next to Kuma. "Looks like you guys are eating some good stuff." She said, setting the triple-stacked bento box down in front of her.

"What is it?" Minami grumbled, looking away from the teacher.

"I thought I'd eat with you guys. See? Try it." She smiled, pulling the top stack off and presenting it to Kuma.

"Idiot." Kuma snorted, turning his head away from the proffered meal.

"Eat alone." Uchi huffed, turning away from the woman and sitting so that his legs hung off the side of the bench and over the ground.

"How come? I wanna talk with you guys." She then proceeded to unstack the rest of the bento and set them side by side.

"She's nuts." Minami scoffed, flinging one leg over the other and moving closer to the edge of bench.

"Aren't you insane." Noda grumbled from his position near Kuma.

The woman turned to Shuuichirou, who had yet to say much on the matter. In fact, he seemed intent on ignoring her presence all together, instead focused on his own meal.. What've you got there, Irie?" She questioned with a smile, not at all dissuaded by the others comments.

"Food." He stated as he himself had his own homemade bento, which consisted of vegetable frittata, lentil snacks, asparagus, and strawberries. He snapped his chopsticks apart, and began to eat.

"Really? What'd you bring? That looks pretty homemade."

"Tch. That's because it is."

The woman heaved a sigh, before turning her attention to the last member of the ragtag group."Ne, Sawada. Are you eating all right?"

Shin sat with his back against a pole, his legs crossed one one another, sipping at a can of black coffee. The teen ignored her, releasing a relieved sigh before going back to nursing the beverage.

"Just coffee?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The teen continued to ignore her. He only moved when he noticed the two figures approaching their group with purposeful strides. He set the can down, eyeing them perspicaciously. "Kumai, Irie. Com here."

"What?" The heavy-set teen did a double-take, blinking at the two authoritative figures..

"Eh?" The redhead groused, eyes narrowing at the demand.

"Yamaguchi-sensei. Please come also." Washio-sensei instructed, face stern.

The female balked, just as Shin sat up. "Hai." _Yes._

After noticing that the two had yet to comply, both Head Teacher and Washio-sensei moved forward. Washio-sensei going for Kuma who immediately began to struggle, and Head Teacher moving towards the lanky teen,who snarled in response.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?!" Shuuichirou barked as his bento box clattered to the ground in his struggle to release himself from Headteacher's surprisingly strong grasp.

Kuma himself was opposing Washio-sensei vehemently, pulling the teacher every which way in an attempt to be released.

When the five of them made it to the faculty room, the two teachers shoved the teens forward and into the desk that sat opposite the entrance of the room with identical sneers.

The other staff members looked on with a sense of familiarity, as if they saw these kinds of interactions between Headteacher, Washio-sensei, and some poor soul of 3-D on a daily basis.

"So noisy!" Fujiyama-sensei griped, though she couldn't at all remove her gaze from the scene playing out before her very eyes.

"Can teachers use violence?" Kuma growled, as both he and Shuuichirou straightened from the manhandling they'd just subjected to.

"Violence? What about what you two did? Theft, that's a crime." Head Teacher scorned, raising a brow, daring to be challenged.

"Theft?" Yamaguchi-sensei repeated, gaping slightly.

"Theft?!" Shuuichirou repeated the word as though it were poison. His scowl only deepened further, "I didn't steal anything! So don't you start accusing me." He moved to grab the Headteacher's jacket, only to be stopped by both Yamaguchi-sensei and Washio-sensei. "Do you understand me? I'm not a thief!"

"These two are the culprits." Washio-sensei piped up from beside the woman, struggling

to keep the redhead at bay.

"I don't know anything." Kuma told them.

Shuuichirou immediately ceased his opposition. He didn't know whether it was the others lack of conviction or the fact that he hadn't really struggled himself after they'd been accused of theft, but right then and there the redhead was overcome with an intense anger.

"Come off it!" Headteacher snapped, tired of the denial.

"Headteacher, do you have the goods on them?" Yamaguchi-sensei asked, moving to stand beside the lean teen just in case, as the rest of the teacher in attends grew more attentive.

"Goods?" Headteacher repeated, moving his head abruptly to look at the woman.

"I mean...do you have the evidence?" She rephrased, after a moment's pause.

"There's a witness who saw Kumai downtown yesterday carrying a yellow bag similar in it's appearance to the collection bag." Headteacher told the female sternly.

"You plan on explaining what I have to do with this incident any time soon?" He questioned, seething silently. His fiery gaze was focused solely on the coiffed haired male, eyebrow quirked arms folded across his chest. It was the stance of an animal, ready to pounce if provoked.

"We all know Kumai is too dumb to have thought of something like this on his own, and since you two live so close it's obvious that you are partners in crime." Headteacher stated, his tone matter-of -fact. He didn't at all appreciate the fact that the newest addition to the school was not only challenging him, but already causing trouble. It had barely been a week since his arrival.

"Why you little-!" Shuuichirou seethed, preparing to launch himself at the man once again, only to be held back by the two teachers beside him.

"No way! The bag I was carrying only looked like the collection bag, but it wasn't. It was a bag I carried cigarettes and a lighter in." Kuma told the man, after a brief moment of hesitation.

"Cigarettes? Why you!" Yamaguchi-sensei stepped in, her voice sounding appalled.

"Then, show me the bag." Headteacher ordered.

"I threw it away."

"Threw it away?" Washio-sensei repeated skeptically.

"Un."_ Yeah._ "Because it was so old and had holes."

"Can't he come up with a better story?" Fujiyama-sensei murmured to herself from where she stood.

"Kumai, if you tell the truth, I'll let both you and Irie off this time." Headteacher bribed.

"I am telling the truth."

"Do you wanna be expelled? Dragging Irie along with you?"

"No. Expulsion is not good. If we lose two students, our school revenue will be that much less." Shirakawa Gonzo said, finally stepping forward.

"Principal, give me a break." Headteacher began scornfully, sidling over towards the shorter man. "Because of these guys, we aren't able to recruit new students." He pointed at the two teens who stood before him, "They are trash."

"Trash?" Yamaguchi-sensei echoed, disbelief evident in her voice.

"Do you know what happens if trash is left undisposed?" Headteacher pressed on, his tone showing his distaste for all of 3-D. "Bugs will come and contaminate the whole environment. Killing the bugs won't solve anything if we leave the trash alone."

Yamaguchi looked back at her students, noting how Kuma looked helpless and how angry the usually stoic- at least around the group- seemed.

"They should be dismissed from school and taken to the police immediately."

"Chotto matte kudasai!" _Please wait a moment._ "Without hard evidence, are you going to snitch on Kumai and Irie?"

"Snitch?" Headteacher blinked, looking down at the woman with confused eyes.

"They said they didn't do it." She plowed on, ignoring the quizzical expressions she received. The other members stayed silent, wondering why this woman was protecting the teens so fiercely.

"Do you believe the word of trash?" Washio-sensei asked with a snort.

"Demo there's useful trash, too. This is an era of recycling." Kawashima-sensei drawled from her position near the entrance.

"Unfortunately, they're the useless kind." Head Teacher retorted easily.

"I quit!" Kuma said suddenly, his voice grew louder as he continued. "This is bullshit! Idiots!" He snarled kicking a trashcan as he moved to leave the room.

""I've only just gotten here, and already I'm being accused of things I would never even consider doing!" Shuuichirou barked, ruffling his hair in agitation as he moved to follow the wide set youth, though that didn't stop him from knocking over more than a few stacks of papers that lined the edge of several members of the staffs' desks.

"Ah!" Washio-sensei cried, surprised by both of the teen's outbursts. "You're out of control!"

"Kumai, Irie!" Yamaguchi-sensei called, following after them. The two came to a stop simultaneously, and the woman came to a halt just a few feet away.

"What?" Kumai sighed, turning to face her.

Shuuichirou ran a hand through his hair with an irritated sigh. He didn't stop walking, instead he continued to walk on brushing past Shin who eyed him almost cautiously.

"Is it true?" She asked the larger teen. "You guys really didn't do anything?"

The redheaded teen paused in his steps, whip around to address the woman. "If you people imply one more time that I'd do something so low, you'll regret it! I'll make sure of that." He whipped back around, and stalked towards the classroom muttering obscenities.

"I said I didn't!" Kuma exclaimed, watching the other male storm off with a frown.

"Where did you throw it?" Yamaguchi-sensei asked, turning her focus to Kuma.

"Huh?" The large teen blinked, not expecting the question.

Yamaguchi-sensei moved quickly, grabbing the collar of Kuma's jacket urgently. "Where did you throw the bag?"

"It doesn't matter where." Kuma shot back.

"Where?!" She snapped loudly, determined to get the answer.

"The Sakura River."

Yamaguchi-sensei let out a sigh, and then she released the blond. "The Sakura River, is it?"

"So what?" Kuma asked, not understanding what she was fussing about.

"Headteacher." She called out, turning to address the man.

"Nani desu ka?"_ What is it?_

"I believe Kumai and Irie." She said, casing both teens eyes to widen in surprise.

"Believe them? Based on what?" Was the man's haughty reply.

"Because it's a teacher's duty to believe the students."

"Unbelievable..." Fujiyama-sensei sputtered shocked by the woman's devotion.

"That's ridiculous." Head Teacher retorted with a smile of utter disbelief.

"Do whatever you want!" Kuma huffed, unable to stand being in the same room as the Head teacher for much longer. He turned to leave.

As the two stormed out of the office they came upon Shin, who had been waiting nearby instead of being in class. "Kuma!"He called out. moving forward to catch up to both of them.

"Shin..." Kuma murmured, trailing off.

In response Shin smiled, though it was barely noticeable, and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Kumai!"

"Urusai!"_ Shut up!_ "Call the cops or whatever!" Kuma snapped angrily as the woman came to a stop in front of the two.

"I said I believed you."

"Stop the nice act." Kuma told the woman, believing that to be all that it was.

"I believe you." Yamaguchi-sensei repeated.

"You pretend to be nice and play dirty tricks." Shin cut in, stepping in front of his companions. "You, grown ups." The two gazed at each other steadily. "We won't be fooled any more." He then turned around, placing both hands on Kuma's shoulder. "Ikuzo," _Let's go._ "Kuma."

Yamaguchi-sensei watched them go, remembering the words that her grandfather had said to her just the night before. 'If you can't trust someone, you can't gain trust from that person in return.' She thought the words over, and then murmured to herself. "I believe you guys."

* * *

Shuuichirou, who had been waiting at the entrance of the classroom, snarled upon the two's entrance. "I've seen drugs addicts who are better liars than you, asshole." He stated, and then he had grabbed the larger teen by the collar of his uniform jacket and slammed him into the lockers that were lined up on one side of the room.

The classroom was silent as they watched the altercation. All of them were surprised, as the redhead seemed to only have an attitude when it came to the teachers. Otherwise he was all smirks, sly grins and innuendos at least for the last week and a here and now though, Shuuichirou was nothing more than an angry bull and no one was ready to prod him.

"O-oi!" Minami called out after he'd recovered from the shock. Both he and Uchi moved forward. They struggled in their attempt to get the smaller teen off of their longtime friend and briefly, in the back of their minds, they wondered how the lanky youth had managed to pin the larger teen to the wall without using much force. Even though Kuma was a gentle giant, there was no way anyone could take advantage of him so easily.

"You little shit!" Shuuichirou continued, gripping tightly to the lapels. His visible hazel orb was swirling with dark emotions. "Dragging me down with you, I'll kill you if I get expelled." He growled viciously, and then he let go of the other teen who was too ashamed to speak. "How pathetic are you? Stealing? From someone so high up on the line of command at that? Where the hell are your brains? In your ass?" He continued to rant as he moved towards his desk and gathered his things.

Shin observed the happenings with a blank face, though inside he was just as shocked as the next person. This situation was familiar, although it was definitely a different turn of events. He didn't know the redhead well, but for some strange reason he got the feeling that he knew the other. For the life of him though, he couldn't figure out from where.

"Then you can't even come up with a decent lie!" The lanky teen went on, storming out of the back entrance.

There was silence all around the class before Noda decided to break it up. "What...the hell was that all about?"

* * *

**Rynn: **Ah. Thank yo for that. I hadn't really paid much attention to that bit, as I wanted to get the description done as quickly as possible. I went back and edited it though, so hopefully it flows a bit better than it did before. Oh gosh, you're making me blush. I appreciate the compliment! I like to sit around with a thesaurus and a dictionary so that I don't repeat very many words. I'm glad you noticed that! I didn't really think anyone would notice that. I was thinking of having Headteacher inform her, though he'd only give her bits and pieces from his perspective. I do plan on having Shuuichirou reveal what actually happened to him, eventually. It won't be to Yankumi directly though.

Oh. That bit. I'm keeping my lips sealed until the big reveal. c:

Shuuichirou's got a lot on his plate without having to worry about a whole entire class! Lol. With Ryuuiji, I think it was more of him being more friendly, and open with his feelings than Shin. I do have a set plan for the future with this, so you'll have to wait and see where exactly this one is going.

Of course As I said before, your story is one of my favorites!

_Favorite._

_Review._

_Follow._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**

Lost and Found

**Author:**

Fucked if I Know

**Characters:**

Yankumi, Shin, Uchi, Noda, Kuma, Minami, OC, Various others

**Rating:**

Teen, for language and violence.

**Spoilers:**

Gokusen Live Action Drama Season One

**Summary:**

When Yamaguchi Kumiko took on the task of molding the class of 3-D, she was expecting to have a few rotten eggs. What she got instead was a crowd of rowdy, delinquents, with no actual direction in life. She takes on the task of shaping these teens up, showing them that in this world friends are a necessity, life's not easy, and that no one's opinions matter but those who care about you. Of course, she was not expecting to deal with the new kid. His attitude is twice as bad, and his mouth is little more than reckless. He seems to give not only her, but the entire faculty the cold shoulder, but he also manages to nip out of trouble whether involved or not. What secrets are he hiding from not only her, but all of 3-D?

**Disclaimer:**

All recognizable material (characters/concepts/etc.) belongs to the copyright holder(s) of said material. I don't make money from writing fanfiction and don't claim to own any of the copyrighted material. Violation/infringement of copyrighted works is not intended. Original characters and some of the plot are all that I own.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

After school had let out, the group had decided on making their way to the local karaoke bar in hopes of bringing Kuma out of his sudden despondent mood. They were crossing the bridge that hung over the Sakura River when they noticed the crowd lingering about. The pauses simultaneously, eyebrows furrowed as they watched the other Shirokin students leaning over the railings and pull back, laughing meanly at whatever was down there.

"Oi, Uchiyama." One of the male's called, a grin on his face."Come 'ere."

The group looked at one another, silently communicating their sudden curiosity with single glance. Slowly, almost hesitantly, they made their way towards where everyone was gathered, and they peered over the railing.

"Wow, she's crazy." Minami commented, stifling the sudden bout of laughter that came to him as he took in the scene before him.

Kuma though, was left speechless by the sight that met his eyes. There was Yamaguchi-sensei, searching through the filthy water of the Sakura River for the bag that he knew she would never find. Her powder blue suit was dotted with black spots from the murky water, though she didn't seem to notice that fact.

Shin gazed upon the sight with detachment. He recalled her words from earlier, her persistence in trying to convince them that she was indeed different, that she was nothing like the other staff members that had already written them off, and her she was trying to prove her point.

He almost thought her pathetic.

They watched as she picked sifted through the murky water, found an object, and discarded it after realizing that it was in fact, not what she was looking for. It was only when she had locked on to the thin string hanging limply from a branch jutting out of the water, and tugged on it so hard the branch snapped and sent her hurtling into the murky water that they said anything else.

"Aren't you insane?" Uchi called out to her. Three of the five chortled in amusement at her commitment to the task.

"It's too early to play in water." Noda teased loudly, hoping she'd hear the sarcasm in his words.

"If that's a teacher, I could be one too." Minami told the group, nudging his friend. The comment resulted in a round of laughter from the group, though most of them had little to no idea as to why she was searching through the filthy river water.

Shin sucked in a breath, releasing it mere moment's after he'd regained his composure. "Ikuzo." He commanded, voice piercing through the boisterous laughs and gaining the attention of the group.

Minami, Noda, and Uchi bid goodbyes to their friends, and lead the way to the karaoke bar, still laughing at the sight behind them. Shin followed after them, though he turned to look back, noting that Kuma had yet to move from his position. "Kuma." He waited for the other teen to look at him, before nodding towards the others. "Ikuzo."

Kuma switched his gaze back to the scene for a momentarily, before nodding and moving to follow his friend.

* * *

"Wow. She's serious about finding that bag. Such passion!" Fujiyama-sensei stated. Both her and Kawashima-sensei had left the office as the sun was beginning to set. They made their way across the bridge, coming to a stop when they noticed their co-worker below, sifting through the water.

"What an interesting teacher!" Kawashima-sensei remarked with a brief smile.

Beside the two women stood Asakura Tetsu, along with his friend Tatsukawa Minoru. The two watched the Ooedo successor with slightly wide eyes, both wondering why she was down there. "Ojou..."

"I wonder what she's doing?" Minoru began curiously. "It seems like she's looking for something. Shall I go help?" He asked, and then without waiting for an answer flung a leg over the railing, almost as if to jump down there and run to her aid.

"Don't!" Tetsu ordered, placing a hand on his companions arm. "If we get involved. she'll be in trouble." He went on to say, trying to reason with the man. "That's the path she chose."

Even as the curious crowd began to disperse, Yamaguchi-sensei continued to look. She hoped she'd be able to find the bag Kuma had told her about before morning, so that she would lose neither him nor Shuuichirou.

* * *

When the sky had began to darken the teens exited the pool house, and made their way to the karaoke club. At least three of them excited. Once they got to their booth the party began, though Shin himself could tell that Kuma was having a hard time trying to forget what he had witnessed and enjoy himself.

The larger teen was distant at best. Constantly biting his lip guiltily, and unable to answer questions asked of him. Shin could tell that he was worried about the rookie teacher.

"Don't worry about that teacher." Shin told the other teen while his other companions were focused on the song they were currently singing. Jumping around on the cushioned seats to the beat of the song.

"But..."

"You don't have to believe her, that teacher." Shin went on to say, though he knew that that wasn't the only thing bothering the larger youth. "And the new guy, Shuuichirou...he'll get over it, I'm sure. He doesn't seem like the type to actually hold a grudge."

Kuma but his lip. The words did little to reassure him, though he felt he could trust his friends words, "Un." Then he turned away from Shin. After a moment of contemplation he reached out to grab a microphone, and immersed himself in the music, trying to leave his guilty conscience behind.

* * *

Early the next morning, minutes after the sun rose found Kumai Teruo sprinting through the town, making his way towards the Sakura River overpass. He peered over the railing trying to catch a glimpse of the tracksuit clad woman.

When he saw no sign of her, he slammed his open palm on the metal railing and then made his way to the slope that led towards the water. He craned his neck to the right, nothing. Then he turned to the left, his eyes widened. There she was, still sifting through the water. 'I believe what Kumai and Shiraga said.' Her words from the previous day echoed through his mind. 'It's a teacher's duty to believe students.'

He watched as she panted, swiping an arm across her forehead. There were newly formed bruises under her eyes, and her eyes themselves were bloodshot due to lack of sleep, or so he assumed. The woman slouched forward, prepared to continue on with the search, as if she hadn't been there all night. "Yaaaah!" Kuma cried in a sudden fit of disbelief. He moved in her direction, charging through the murk liquid.

Yamaguchi-sensei looked up at the sound, surprised. She watched her student propel himself through the water and towards her. He came to a stop a few feet before her, hands settled on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Kumai." She murmured, still surprised by his arrival. "Don't just stand there and pant. You look for it too." Then she bent over, fingers landing on the rocks below, still searching for the brightly colored bag. "As things stand, both you and Shiraga will be seen as thieves. You'll get kicked out."

Kuma looked down at her, his face angry and guilty at the same time. "Are you dumb or what?" He asked, not moving an inch.

"Whatever. Just look for it." The woman instructed, moving to the other side of the river.

"There's no way you'll find it." He went on to say.

"Don't give up." She encouraged, her voice just as determined as it had been yesterday when she'd declared her belief in the two teens.

There was a moment of silence before Kuma cried out, "I lied. It was a big fat lie!"

Yamaguchi-sensei paused in her actions, then she slowly straightened and turned to face the boy.

"I stole it."

"Kuma!" A voice suddenly roared. Two sets of eyes swiveled to focus on Shin who stood at the bank of the river. The teen was currently glaring at his friend, and in one swift motion he had propelled himself forward until he was standing beside the larger teen, gazing at the woman defiantly.

"Shin." Kuma murmured bewildered by the sudden appearance. He turned to address his friend.

"What are you saying?" Shin hissed, shoving at the larger teen's shoulder. "Do you know what'll happen if you tell such a thing to a teacher? You'll get kicked out! Shuuichirou too!"

"I know." Kuma sighed, hanging his head.

"No, you don't!" Shin then turned to address the teacher, his features harsh and unforgiving. "Oi! You believe us? You're our teacher? Huh?" He sneered, pacing towards the woman who stood silent. "Don't make me laugh! We don't believe what teachers say. Going through this charade," He continued moving even closer to her,"forcing Kuma to confess...You'll turn him in won't you? And Shuuichirou too, regardless of the fact that he's only just arrived? You'll get rid of them to save the school's reputation, won't you?!"

Yamaguchi-sensei stayed silent, though her gaze shifted towards the angry teen.

"Say something." He snapped, irritated with the look she gave him.

She ignored him completely, instead looking over his shoulder at Kuma. "You really did it, ne? And...what about Irie?"

"Kuma!" Shin tried to stop, knowing that his friend as willing to admit to the crime.

Kuma looked at his friends back, and then switched his gaze to his teacher. "Shuuichirou...he had nothing to do with it. It was all me." Shin looked back at his friend, disbelief evident in his brown orbs. "The Head Teacher dropped it near the bathroom. That bastard has always picked on us, so I decided to get back at him."

"I see." Yamaguchi-sensei released a puff of air. Then she moved closer to the boy and said, "You've done enough. Let's return the money."

"I don't have it."

"You don't?" She blinked, startled by the information she'd just received. "Don't kid around. It's five hundred thousand yen. You spent it all?"

"It was taken from me." Kuma denied. "Those guys took the money to settle the fight."

"The money is gone." Shin piped up, from his position behind the two. "What are you gonna do? Sell Kuma out? And that new kid as well?" He paused, letting the words sink in. "If you do that, I'll never forgive you."

"I will...get the money back."

The two gaped at their teacher. "You have no chance against them!" Kuma declared, shaking his head at the proclamation.

"I said I'll get it back!" Yamaguchi-sensei retorted loudly. "But before that..." She paced forward, stepping closer to the heavyset teen."Kumai. Let me hit you once."

"Eh?" The boy gaped, only for the woman's fist to meet his jaw powerfully. He was sent flying backwards, landing flat on his back in the filthy water. Both him and Shin gaped at the woman. surprised by the fierce movement.

"Don't ever do something rotten like stealing!" She ordered. "You guys are a disgrace to delinquents." She paused, letting her words sink in. "Making fun of teachers is fine. Getting into fights is fine. But don't do anything cowardly! Be delinquents with pride and dignity." Then she turned, ready to make her way towards the the place where the thugs were. "You two. Get to school quickly." She walked away, her face set into a determined scowl.

"Tou-san. Kaa-san." _Father. Mother._ "I've decided." She murmured to herself. "I'll take on these guys until the end. I'll be a teacher to those outcasts."

Below, with their feet still submerged in the liquid Shin decided it was time to speak. "Kuma. You go on ahead." Then he turned, and began sprinting after the woman.

* * *

In a warehouse not too far off from the Sakura River sat a group of men. They were laughing, smoking, gambling. Each having a good time, though all of that came to an abrupt halt when the sound of banging echoed throughout the area.

From their positions in the chairs the could see the door. A tremor ran through the metallic structure after every 'boom', and the occupants got to their feet, hesitant to move any closer.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the door fell off it's hinges. The bang that it caused resonated throughout the abandoned warehouse as the door dropped to the ground, revealing a petite woman with her hair loose carrying a sledgehammer.

The woman's searing gaze focused on the members of the ragtag group of criminals, and slowly she moved forward. Each of her steps slow, and measured.

"Oh, just a girl. I was scared there for a second." One of the men dismissed as she stepped closer. The other guys laughed, patting each other on the backs.

The leader of the group stepped forward to address her., watching as she moved towards the desk where a yellow bag sat. "Who the hell are you?"

Instead of answering she picked up the bag, turning it this way and that as she examined it. She set it down after a moment, moving to the side so that she could look all the men in the eyes. "I'll take back the five hundred thousand yen that was in the bag." She ignored the laughter that her statement received. "You took it from a Shirokin student named Kumai, didn't you?"

"Oh, that brat we played with that night..." The leader hummed, causing the others to grin and chortle with laughter.

"Wasn't the money a bit much for just playing around?" The female retorted, her tone just a bit harsher than it had been two minutes prior.

"Don't you kid around!" The leader growled, advancing towards the woman. He made to grab at the collar of her sweatshirt, though he was stopped when the woman latched onto his outstretched arm and twisted it behind his back roughly.

The group gaped at her for a few seconds, before another charged at her recklessly. This one was grabbed by his jacket and tossed over the aluminium desk that sat just behind her. The other men moved forward, ready to defend themselves, though they came to a halt when faced with her deadly glare.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Me?" She asked, her eyes steadily becoming darker and more sinister. She advanced, causing all the men to step back, terrified. "I'm the homeroom teacher of the student you played with."

Thirty minutes later found Sawada Shin charging into the very same warehouse, wondering why that woman, that stupid, _stupid_ woman would go alone. He stopped at the entrance surprised to find the door knocked off it's hinges. His brown orbs swept across the area, searching for any evidence of live. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell onto the pile situated by the aluminium desk. There, piled on atop another, sat a pile of men, groaning in pain with their bodies littered with bruises of varying sizes.

* * *

"As you all know, there's been a theft at the school." Headteacher began, his voice echoing throughout the gymnasium. "We already know who did it. We can hand them over to the police. However, out of the spirit of leniency, if the thieves reconsider and return the money, I'm willing to simply dismiss them from school and leave it at that. 3-D Kumai Teruo, Irie Shuuichirou." All eyes turned to the two, each with a different emotion shining in their orbs.

"Come forward."

Shuuichirou gritted his teeth, then shoved past Kuma angrily, making his way towards the stage. Kuma followed behind, his head hung low. Both Head Teacher and Washio-sensei met them at the foot of the steps leading towards the stage. "Now, apologize for your crime that offended everyone and ruined the reputation of the school." Headteacher ordered, folding his hands behind his back.

"Do the right thing, since you're leaving the school." Washio-sensei said, offering some advice of his own. Then he placed a hand on Kuma's shoulder, turning him so that he faced the crowd. He did the same thing to the redhead, who glared at the offending appendage situated on his shoulder. He pressed down with force, attempting to push the two to their knees. "Kneel down!" He barked, noting the two teens refusal. He kicked the back of Shuuichirou's knee, following the same course of action with Kuma.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" Uchi growled as he, Noda, and Minami pushed forward ready to defend their friends. Even if they were doubting the redhead's loyalty, he was still apart of 3-D , and 3-D stuck together regardless. All of 3-D pressed forward, each of them running at either Washio-sensei or Headteacher.

Shin, who had stood at the door, raced forward. He shoved through the crowd, only coming to a stop at the edge of the stage which Headteacher had fled to.

"I'll kick all of you out!" Headteacher snapped, pointing at the rowdy group congregated at his feet.

"Don't lay a hand on my students!" Yamaguchi-sensei's voice echoed over the chaos, causing everything to come to a halt. All eyes turned to her form, surprised by the outburst. She glided forward, the crowd dispersing around her and made her way toward the stage where Head Teacher was waiting.

"Why is she dressed like that?" Fujiyama-sensei asked softly, eyebrows furrowed.

"Headteacher." She addressed, her voice cordial. "I found this..." Here she held up a yellow bag, similar to the one Headteacher had described the day before.

"What's that?" The man asked, shifting nervously.

"It's the money bag you were in charge of, isn't it?" Yamaguchi-sensei observed.

The teachers rushed forward at that, each of them wanting to see the bag with their own eyes. Headteacher himself stepped off the stage, and made a grab for the bag. "Where was it?" He questioned, opening it.

"The trash can, the one near the boys bathroom."

The man was silent for a moment, his eyes rolled skywards as he went through the events that had transpired during the week. "That day..."

"That day?" Yamaguchi-sensei repeated loudly, eyes innocently wide.

"Ano...well...no...uh..." Head Teacher stammered, not knowing what to say.

"So that means it was you mistake after all." Kawashima-sensei piped up, folding her arms beneath her breasts with a smirk. "Correct?"

"Well, that's so, isn't it?"

"What's he saying?"

"Kumai-kun." Washio-sensei called, moving towards the teen. "Irie-kun."

"Well, it's nothing to worry about. Everyone makes mistakes." Yamaguchi-sensei placated with a wide grin. She moved toward her group of students congregated at the bottom of the stage, patting they're shoulders. "Okay. Come on. Go back. Come on now. Back to your classes."

"But the money..." Kuma murmured softly as he approached the woman.

"Urusai." Yamaguchi-sensei ordered gently, avoiding his eyes. "Are you trying to embarrass me?" She then turned towards the stage, and moved towards the microphone.

"Yamaguchi-sensei! Chotto matte!" The Headteacher called up to her, wondering what she was doing.

She ignored him, instead bringing the microphone to her lips. "Alright, you guys. Now listen carefully. Indeed, the 3-D students are a hopeless case. Demo, I happened to become the homeroom teacher of that class." She paused, her orbs flitting across the faces of each of her students. "This must be fate."

"Well said!" Kawashima-sensei praised from her place in the crowd.

Yamaguchi-sensei and Shin made eye contact for a brief moment before he turned away, leading his his group, as well as the rest of his classmates back towards the classroom.

"No matter what happens I'll make sure everyone of you graduates."She promised loudly, causing the footsteps to come to an abrupt halt. Most of the students turned to her, eyes shining with various emotions.

Disbelief, anger, apathy, guilt, relief.

Though there was one that was evident on their faces;

Hope.

Shuuichirou, back turned to both the woman and the group let out a scoffing laugh, recalling a time when he had heard such promises, and the result that came afterwards. He shook his head, slamming the door's of the auditorium open, "It'd be a cold day in hell before I believe that, lady."

Sawada shin was inclined to agree with those vehement words as he too exited the auditorium.

* * *

**MayYourBaconBurn: **Ah, thank you so much for the praise, I really appreciate it! I apologize for the late reply, I've been busy trying to get things together for the fall and whatnot, so updates may be sporadic, so...once again sorry. Oh, I'm following the Live Action Drama, it's different from both the manga and the anime, but I do plan on incorporating bits from the manga, and possibly the anime.

_Favorite._

_Review._

_Follow_


End file.
